


reunion.

by thejackestofasses



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Reunion, mc and mammon are both crybabies: electric boogaloo, this takes place after lesson 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejackestofasses/pseuds/thejackestofasses
Summary: “I know I’m great an’ all, but did ya really miss methatmuch?”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a companion piece to “every morning.” but like, not really. just felt like writing a lil something based on mammon and mc reuniting after lesson 20. uwu

They were walking down the street, head in the clouds, dreaming of blue eyes that glinted gold, when they heard it.

“Oi, Yuki!”

A voice that had the power to make their heart stop. Their feet faltered, and then they turned slowly, slowly, hoping that they weren’t still just dreaming.

Blue eyes that glinted gold, and a grin that put the sun’s shine to shame. He had one hand raised in the air, as if he was afraid somehow that they wouldn’t be able to pick him out from the other pedestrians. For one breathless moment, they stood still, and then without a thought, their feet began to carry them towards the only destination their heart had ever known, faster, faster.

When he was within arm’s reach, all it took was one small leap, and they were springing into a pair of arms that instantly felt like home. “ _Oof_ ,” he said, stumbling back a bit. A huff of laughter escaped him, and he spun them around once before setting them down, his arms never leaving them. “I know I’m great an’ all, but did ya really miss me _that_ much?” He tried to sound casual, but they could hear the desire for validation laced in his words. ‘ _Please tell me you missed me as much as I missed you,_ ’ his eyes pleaded.

They opened their mouth to say “yes, of course”, but no words came out. Instead, suddenly and uncontrollably, a flood of tears began to pour from their eyes like a dam had burst.

“Wha— Hey, no need for the waterworks!” he exclaimed, looking startled at first. Then his face twisted, and his lip quivered, and he was desperately trying to blink away the tears that were now gathering at the corners of his own eyes. “C’mon, if _you_ cry, th-then _I’m_ gonna—“ And as soon as a single tear broke free, he began to cry with the same amount of force as them. Sniffles and sobs and hiccups slipped out from the both of them as they clung to each other like they were each other’s lifelines.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just, the moment I tried to say something, I couldn’t help myself,” Yuki said, their lungs struggling for breath as tremors of raw emotion ran through their body. Then a giggle burst out of them. “...L-Look at us! We’re a mess!” Mammon stared at them for a moment, and then he started giggling too. Giggles soon turned into full blown laughter.

Through their tears, the two of them laughed and laughed, and for every tear Yuki shed, Mammon chased each one away with the sweetest of kisses.


End file.
